swfo_official_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Galactus (Ar-i Saga)
"It was like a rolling tide. The First Order passed on, and the very day after, in swept the First Galactus. They were fast, they were strong, and they had technology the likes of which we had never seen. At the head of their fleet, in a ship darker than the void outside the Galaxy, commanded a man who's mere presence was enough to instill dread into anyone present. It was all we could hope for that they would accept our surrender, as we had seen the devastation they could unleash onto those who resisted, and all around the Galaxy, as they marched on, one phrase echoed louder and louder; 'Long Live the First Galactus!'" ~The historical archives of the Chiss Ascendancy on the First Galactus History Established over a hundred years before the Battle of Yavin by Ar-i and Es-ven Ta-ora, the First Galactus truly had humble beginnings. For the first six months of its existence, it consisted solely of Ar-i and his brother, Es-ven, until the two Ann'mui left Volatara for Ryloth. Following an incident with a failed heat-resistant panel of glass, Ar-i, and by extent, the First Galactus, grew in popularity among the other Ann'mui. Their numbers grew slowly, until Ar-i and Es-ven joined the Jedi Order. Under the nose of the Republic, Ar-i supplied and managed the First Galactus, their numbers and power swelling within the first five years. By the time of the Clone Wars, the army was well-manned and, with a single Ka'zzhi-class Star Defender in their possession, launched their first invasion, taking over Takodana in under a week with under a thousand casualties on both sides. Unfortunately, the Republic took notice of the sudden silence from the planet and, fearing it to be a Separatist invasion, sent a legion to the planet's surface. Directed by the Ann'mui Ti'era Xavafo, more commonly known as "Trigger", the First Galactus, supported by Ar-i's Clone division, the 665th, held their position against the onslaught of legions from the Republic, remaining headstrong and victorious through every encounter. It was at this point that the Republic led one, final, battering assault on Takodana, which left few survivors within the First Galactus and prompting Ar-i to abandon the Republic and the Jedi to focus entirely on his people. As Ar-i descended further into the Dark Side, the First Galactus became more warlike, beginning the mass-production of weapons and harsh training regimes were instilled onto their soldiers. By the end of the Clone Wars, with Ar-i having fully embraced the Dark Side, the army was one of the most skilled and dangerous in history, but it still wasn't enough. After the completion of their flagship, the Dark Lance, the training and production became even more intense, going from a considerably-sized army to legions upon legions of merciless super-soldiers. Star Destroyers, armour, even sidearms bore the purple and orange stripes. Thirty three years after Order 66, with the fall of the First Order, the First Galactus began their campaign, sweeping across the Galaxy like a wildfire. The Ion technology, native to Volatara, was unmatched by anything short of a superweapon, but if the situation did require further support, Ar-i, commanding the Dark Lance, would drop from hyperspace and shred any and all opposition. Within the first year or so, the First Galactus had over half the Galaxy under their thumb, with the only problem areas being the Galactic Core. Ar-i, deciding to bide his time, ordered that the Core be surrounded, and to continue conquering from there. The strategy worked well, despite it's predictability, and soon, the only opposing regions that remained were the core Republic worlds. However, in the surrounding and invading, Ar-i encountered a foe unlike any other. One who could match his every move blow for blow. Er'can Ch'lorr, taking on the role as the leader of the Resistance, wrought havoc upon the First Galactus' front lines. Despite the unbelievable power of Er'can, and the sheer determination of the Resistance, by the time of the Battle of Geonosis, the First Galactus had all but the most populated, politically powerful worlds under their command. However, in the Battle of Geonosis, following the destruction of the Dark Lance ''and the death of Ar-i himself, the First Galactus was annihilated, being forced to fall back as their front lines and command over worlds fell into chaos. Unable to retaliate without the guiding hand of Ar-i, the army was helpless against rebellions, eventually retreating to the first four worlds they ever controlled: Takodana, Ryloth, Tatooine, and Volatara. Statistics '''General:' Classification:'' ''Empirical E'olofaxi Homeworld: Volatara Population: 500,000+ Quadril. at Peak Fleet: 500m+ Starfighters, 100K+ Star Destroyers, 2.5K+ Super Star Destroyers, 2 Superdreadnoughts, 1 Superdreadnought/Flagship at Peak Currency: Icci-bao/Galactic Credits Advanced: Total Controlled Territories: At peak, 98% of the known Galaxy at Peak Flagship: FGSD/F Dark Lance Ruling-class Species: Ann'mui Military Subdivisions: Naval, Infantry, GHAD, Spec. Ops Command Structure Starting from the Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen, each rank down takes direct orders from the one previous, and controls all beneath them- Identical in function to Ann'mui Axi. While this method is questionably efficient on the galactic scale, Ar-i was able to execute it well enough that the First Galactus encountered very little difficulty. Tier IV Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen('Vo) The Emperor or Empress of the First Galactus has the final say in any situation. They control the politics, the alignments, even the currency. While the army is semi-capable of functioning without them, it would eventually collapse, as the Ann'mui have difficulties cooperating with each other without their suppressing power. Praetorians Second only to the Emperor or Empress, the Praetorians are two people who are trusted to protect the First Galactus' most valuable person. One is typically immensely powerful in the Force, while the other, an expert duelist. They are each granted a supersized Mandator IV dreadnought, dubbed, in synchrony with their role, The Force ''and ''The Blade. Ivo'kera-zhen('Vo) Operating solely from Volatara, the rulers of the Ann'mui Axi are behind which Ann'mui are worthy of joining the First Galactus, as well as what supplies they specialize in. Axi often compete with each other to pump out more supplies to the army than their competitors, making the individualization all the more necessary, and earning the Ivo'kera-zhen the third-highest possible rank in the First Galactus. Tier III High Admiral Typically serving as the head tactical officer, superior in tactical ability to even the Grand Admiral, the High Admiral rank often falls into the possession of a Chiss. High Admirals are trusted with strategic maneuvers and deployments, overseeing the lower ranked commanders' actions and correcting them where they see fit. More often than not, however, plans are just combined, and the end result is a crushing blow to any opposition. The Grand Admiral may seize control of any fleet they choose, unless overridden by the Praetorians or Ar-i'aha Ivo'kera-zhen. Grand Admiral Serving directly under the High Admiral, the Grand Admirals of the First Galactus are renowned strategic geniuses trusted with dominion over entire fleets. Per one hundred ships, one Grand Admiral is assigned, meaning larger fleet deployments could have two, even three, all communicating and plotting together. Admiral With one Admiral per twenty five ships, the First Galactus wasn't too picky about recruiting them. Prodigies in strategy are often selected, but promising infantry can occasionally be drafted in if their Admiral was killed in action or resigned. While not having rank-specific ships, there is a common trend that First Galactus Admirals, especially veterans, command Harrower ''carriers. Commander While the Admirals create the plan, the Commanders, each captaining a Super Star Destroyer, execute it. Unless the situation truly called for it, they rarely engage their ships in combat, but if the conflict requires brute force, rather than strategy, their ''Executor-class ships easily stomp the opposition. Tier II General Typically, the First Galactus Generals command forces on the ground, often personally leading them into battle. Requiring a good deal of combat skill, as well as tactical knowledge, Generals are often non-Force-sensitive Ann'mui, as the Force-sensitives are recruited immediately into the First Galactus Sith. Even without the Force, they can still easily turn the tide of combat, simply by joining in the fray. Commando Almost exclusively non-Force-sensitive Ann'mui, Commandos are hand-picked by a council of Admirals. They lead small Special Operations forces in difficult situations to get behind enemy lines and sabotage, or just flat-out obliterate the opponent. The Commandos themselves are extremely skilled, with most having over a thousand confirmed kills, and the best having well over ten thousand. While often being described as the "Perfect soldier", they're usually team players, only really able to accomplish the feats they can with the help of their Spec. Ops division. Medical Officer While technically only having command over medical divisions, the First Galactus' Medical Officers still qualify in the Tier II region for their courage to carry only a small blaster or boltcaster and a medical kit into an active war zone, and frequently surprising abilities in combat. Second only to the Commando in terms of respect, they are often the difference between victory and defeat on the ground without the support of other Tier IIs. Tier I Medic Often in small groups of about ten, with one Medical Officer directing them, First Galactus medics are one of the best cooperative units in deployment. With an extensive knowledge in almost every possible scenario that would require them, they can patch someone up, stabilize them, and move on to the next patient within five minutes. Working together with their extremely methodical, rigid system, the casualties from an engagement can be dropped significantly with just a small team. Infantry Ranging from close-range riflemen to snipers, the First Galactus infantry is extremely varied in style and specialty. Military Subdivisions Naval Division Unlike most other empires, the First Galactus' navy is extremely large, despite consisting of relatively few different classes of ships. Every single one of them, however, is not the typical ship of the class. In the usual First Galactus fashion, the ships are modified and modernized whenever possible. Infantry Division With nearly identical armour all-around, extremely powerful Ionic blasters, and one of the most intense and difficult training regimes in history, the First Galactus' infantry legions are a nigh-unstoppable force. Operating easily as a single unit, or as an individual person, they're ready to adapt to the situation at hand at a moment's notice. Ground, High-Armour Division The GHAD, while not frequently called upon due to the overpowering nature of the infantry and air support, is still a force to be reckoned with. Despite the lack of variety in the vehicles used, their overall incredible power and adaptability makes them an extremely viable option if the situation requires them. Special Operations Division Exceptional recruits, about a year into their training, are picked from their peers to undergo an entirely separate training regime. One even more extreme, that creates the "Ultimate soldier". Strong, fast, adaptable, and terrifyingly intelligent, the First Galactus' Special Operations Division will often end a fight before it even has a chance to get hot. Infantry Equipment Armour The armour starts out as a form of skinsuit, which is fitted, then moulded specifically to the individual. With the help of extremely specialized factories, this unique, form-fitting armour mesh is then atomically fused with the plating and shoulder pads that made the First Galactus' armour stand out. The armour's designs are completely identical, with the exception of medics, admirals, and generals, making it typically extremely difficult to discern one rank from another. The medics' uniforms, while appearing defenseless, are actually made from lightweight Cortosis-weave microfiber meshes, protecting them against even mid-power blaster fire. Primary Arms Despite the First Galactus' weapons appearing dated and old, the guns are extremely modified, and modernized to keep up with the Republic's weapons. Instead of the standard gases used for blasters, the First Galactus had ion cartridges, giving even lower powered shots an extremely damaging impact. E-11FG-1 A modified E-11 model. Aesthetics remained unchanged, though a HUD in a trooper's helmet was linked with the iron sights, providing a far more efficient method of aiming. The weapon's sensitivity and construction have been altered to give it nearly flawless accuracy. Standard Cartridge: 500 shots Extended Cartridge: 1,200 shots Spec. Ops Cartridge: 1,500 shots Range: 2 Km. Shot speed: 100-120 M/S E-11FG-2 An specialized version of the E-11FG-1, the FG-2 possesses extremely advanced ventilation at the barrel of the gun, which makes it extraordinarily difficult to overheat and allows it an "Automatic fire" setting, at the cost of range and accuracy. Standard Cartridge: 500 shots Extended Cartridge: 1,200 shots Spec. Ops Cartridge: 1,500 shots Range: 1 Km. Shot speed: 150-175 M/S DC-15A-FG-1 While certain items were removed from the original model of DC-15A to reduce weight, in their place, the blaster was given multiple graft points for personal modification. From a suppressor barrel, to flash hider, to grips and sights, some soldiers' guns became so heavily modded, it may as well have been a separate blaster altogether. Standard Cartridge: 600 shots Extended Cartridge: 1,500 shots Spec. Ops Cartridge: 2,000 shots Curved Extended Cartridge: 2,500 shots Mounted Autofire Cartridge: 5,000 shots Unmodded Range: 8 Km. Shot speed: 500 M/S DC-15A-FG-2 FG-2 models of the gun belong almost exclusively to Commandos and Special Operations. It has a large suppressor and flash hider, a far longer barrel, an extremely sensitive scope with virtually limitless range, and a much smaller clip. The DC-15A-FG-2's specialized scope operates by taking a picture of the target, magnified to the user's choosing via a manual knob on the side, which is then enhanced, and a sophisticated algorithm sorts out details that otherwise may be hidden by resolution, then, from there, the cycle can be repeated to allow shots at the absolute peak of the weapon's range. Standard Cartridge: 50 shots High Pressure Cartridge: 25 shots Range: 90 Km. Shot speed: 1,500 M/S Sidearms/Secondaries While somewhat limited in numbers, the First Galactus' secondary weapons are still powerful enough to pack one hell of a punch at close range thanks to their precision engineering and Ion gases. FGMC The First Galactus Monochromatic is a small, powerful boltcaster pistol coated in special paint that reflects nearly one hundred percent of all light that hits it, making it's features indistinguishable without lower wavelengths of light shining on it. This makes it rather difficult to discern in the heat of battle as something other than, say, a lens flare, and surprisingly deadly because of this. Standard Cartridge: 50 shots Autofire Cartridge: 300 shots Range: 1 Km. Shot speed: 800 M/S DC-11FG-B A much more compact version of the DC-11FG, the FG-B classifies as a blaster PISTOL, rather than a rifle. It is a jack-of-all-trades weapon: Reliable, powerful, and easy to use, with near the modification capability of the DC-15A-FG-1. Standard Cartridge: 100 shots Unmodded Range: 2 Km. Shot speed: 75 M/S Vibroknife Due to it's small size, the FG-issued vibroknives have a much higher frequency than a vibrosword's, making them much more efficient at cutting, sawing, and stabbing. While not designed entirely for combat, it can still be used as an effective offhand weapon if one catches their opponent off-guard. Navy Starfighters Heavy Assault Starfighter, Trident, MK. I - IV At the absolute pinnacle of Ann'mui combat engineering sit the Trident ''model of starfighter. Initially commissioned by Es-ven Ta-ora during the Clone Wars to combat and surpass the CIS' Tri-fighter, the "Trident Project," as it was called, eventually deemed the fighter a vessel of its own. Despite its goal, however, the ''Trident ''did not quite surpass the predecessor until Mark III, but, by no means, did that make it a poor option in the place of ships of the times, even narrowly surpassing the Rebellion's X-Wing starfighters in Mark II, years before that line of ship had even been developed. Similarly to the rest of the First Galactus' ships, the ''Trident vessels didn't specialize in one particular field, instead option to go for an exceptional balance between defense, speed, maneuverability, and firepower. Mark I Mark I had the closest resemblance to the CIS Tri-fighters, but with noticeably smoother edges, and more sweeping architecture on the three wings that gave them their name. The only improvements made were replacements to standard systems, replacing both the standard engines and the cannons with Py'xalos-Ion Fusion Drives. This was the only fighter in the first Galactus navy overseen by Es-ven Ta-ora. Mark II Despite the slightly larger size to fit more powerful engines and cannons, the top speed increased drastically, surpassing the speed of CIS Tri-fighters, but not their versatility and their effectiveness. The droid brains were also miniaturized with experimental technology, which reduced overall performance, but left more room for weapons and cooling systems, making it the most reliable of the first three versions. Following Es-ven's abandonment of the First Galactus, the Trident Project was overtaken by the newly-promoted High Admiral Karav'ta'rado, who started the miniaturization process of the droid's brain almost immediately after being put in charge of the project. Mark III After six years in use, Mark II was retired in favour of Mark III, which, after nonstop research an experimentation, finally managed to accomplish the original purpose: Surpassing the Tri-fighters on all accounts. Not only this, but through the miniaturization of all onboard systems, space was opened up for a single pilot inside. While it was cramped and the controls were unintuitive, if perfected, the average pilot could often perform as well as the droid brain itself. The engines were incredibly powerful, especially for their size, as Karav'ta'rado had discovered a way to focus the output of power from the Fusion Drives in a single direction, losing far less power to heat, making the cooling systems far less necessary, but still important. Mark IV Years after the disappearance of Karav'ta'rado, Talen'ta'rado, his son, was chosen to take command of the project as the Mark III ships were beginning to fall behind with the times. Mark IV was downsized by several feet, with only ''just ''enough space for everything within the ship, and the armour was thickened immensely. The focusing power of the Fusion Drives were perfected, pushing the hardy little fighters to nearly a third of lightspeed at max power, though the fuel consumption would burn through it faster than it could regenerate. Despite this, the function was invaluable, as the ship was too small to carry a Hyperdrive engine. One of the cannons was replaced with an AP-HE yield railgun, which, when used in conjunction with the fusion cannon, could damage or even cripple Ann'mui Steel. The one disadvantage of the smaller profile, despite all the advantages given, could be given to the extremely small cockpit, nearly completely unable to fit anyone of stature over 5'8, but this was no issue for the designer himself, who stood at 5'4. He remains the only person to be able to have used the Mark IV efficiently, and could keep up with even the godlike piloting skills of even Es-ven. Military Guidelines, "The Code of Combat" While rather strange for an army as large as the First Galactus, the "Code of Combat" is what determines the soldier behind the skill. While some would argue that the extreme morality would hamper an empire such as the First Galactus, it is wise to keep in mind that the Code of Combat is based around the Ann'mui's combat morality. The same mindset that makes them such fierce, yet honourable and dignified warriors. # Do not fire upon medical personnel. Even if they're with the enemy, unless they fire first, let them help their comrades in peace. # Do not gloat upon victory. The enemy, while still the enemy, should not be hurt further than necessary. # Should a prisoner challenge you for their freedom, accept. Give them a fair fight, and spare them if they lose, as their courage and determination to redeem themselves is respectable. # Should you encounter an equal on the battlefield, fight fair, and fight with honour. # No matter the situation, if you are defending a position, never surrender. Fight until your last breath, and take as many of them with you as you can. # If an opponent on the field is your superior in skill, do not challenge them and waste your potential. # Never underestimate the opponent. Regardless of whether they appear to be harmless or oblivious, it is always wise to assume that they have already noticed you. # Do not fire upon a retreating enemy. Cut them off, surround them, but do not fire without provocation. # Respect your superiors. They worked hard for their position. # Never, ever fire upon innocents. # Never leave a comrade behind. # Judge your comrades and enemies alike by their ability to fight, not by their species. # Give quarter only to those who fight with the honour and dignity to deserve it. # Never give in to fear. # Defend and fight alongside your comrades with pride, regardless of who, or what, they are to you.